Brüder
by Kryptophilia
Summary: Die Familien, die wir in den Büchern kennen lernen, sind nicht die einzigen, die in den Kriegen leiden. Auch andere Brüder entzweien sich, auch andere Familien zerbrechen.


**Geschrieben: **29.01.2012

**Inhalt:** Die Familien, die wir in den Büchern kennen lernen, sind nicht die einzigen, die in den Kriegen leiden. Auch andere Brüder entzweien sich, auch andere Familien zerbrechen.

**Disclaimer:** Die Welt, die Kriege und die Todesser gehören allesamt J. . Nur der Plot und die Figuren hier sind meine. Ich verdiene kein Geld damit.

**Warnings:** Nur OCs!

**A/N:** Viel Spaß…

* * *

_Thomas. Bitte beruhige dich doch!_ Meine Stimme zittert. Tränen laufen mir über die Wangen.

_Ich soll mich beruhigen? Wenn dieser Verräter hier ist?_ Auch seine Stimme zittert, aber nicht aus Trauer, sondern aus Wut.

_Er ist doch auch mein Sohn! Was soll ich denn machen?_ Ich schaffe das nicht. Ich wusste, es war ein Fehler, sie beide zu Weihnachten einzuladen und keinem von beiden zu sagen, dass der andere auch da sein würde.

Wie konnte ich denken, dass Thomas das einfach so hinnehmen würde? Dass er sich freuen würde, seinen Bruder zu sehen?

_Er soll verschwinden! Er ist ein Verräter! Er hat es nicht verdient, hier zu sein! _Es tut weh, wie Thomas über seinen Bruder redet. Als Kinder standen sie sich so nahe... Aber ich glaube, das ist der Grund. Thomas hat nicht geglaubt, dass sein Bruder zu so etwas fähig wäre… und jetzt tut es umso mehr weh.

_Dann geh ich eben! Mir hat doch auch niemand gesagt, dass du da sein würdest!,_ erklingt plötzlich Pauls Stimme aus der Ecke, in der er bis jetzt ruhig gesessen hat. _Glaubst du, ich wäre gekommen, wenn ich das gewusst hätte?_

Es tut so weh. Wie können sie so miteinander reden? Warum kann Thomas seinem Bruder nicht vergeben? Nur für die Feiertage? Warum kann Paul nicht einfach ruhig sein?

_Bitte! Versucht es doch! Es ist doch Weihnachten! Bitte – für mich!, _weine ich, flehe sie an.

_Es tut mir leid, Mum. Aber er will ja nicht. _ Mit diesen Worten wirft Paul sich seinen langen schwarzen Umhang über. Immer noch läuft mir beim Anblick dieses Kleidungsstückes ein eiskalter Schauer über den Rücken. Aber bevor Paul hinausgehen kann, ist Thomas bei ihm und packt seinen Arm.

_Warum? _So viele Gefühle liegen in diesem Wort, dass ich Hoffnung schöpfe, sie könnten es doch schaffen. Gleichzeitig ist es so traurig, dass Thomas das jetzt fragt, weil es bedeutet, dass sie seit Monaten nicht mehr miteinander gesprochen haben.

_Warum ich mich ihm angeschlossen habe? Weil er gewinnen wird! Ihr habt keine Chance! Aber glaubst du wirklich, ich bereue es nicht? Ich wünsche mir, ich hätte diese Entscheidung nie getroffen._

_Ach ja? Und warum steigst du dann nicht einfach aus?_

_Man _steigt _nicht einfach _aus. _Wenn du das tust, bist du tot. _Ich habe mich getäuscht. Sofort lässt Thomas seinen Bruder los, als hätte er etwas Heißes berührt.

_Also darum geht es dir, ja? Du bist zu feige. _So viel Bitterkeit liegt in Thomas' Stimme.

_Könnt ihr das nicht einfach vergessen? Nur für einige Tage? Euer Vater hätte es auch gewollt! _Bei der Erwähnung von Ted zucken beide zusammen.

Thomas sieht mich ernst an. _Mum. Er ist tot. Wegen diesen… diesen Monstern! Und _er_ ist einer von ihnen. _Anklagend deutet er auf Paul.

_Es geht nicht. Einer von uns muss gehen._

Ich sehe auf. Thomas zuckt zusammen. Ich muss fürchterlich aussehen. Seit Stunden habe ich geweint. Wie können sie das von mir erwarten? Ich kann doch nicht einen von ihnen wegschicken!

_Aber… ihr seid doch beide meine Kinder! Ich kann mich doch nicht für einen von euch entscheiden!_

Anklagend sieht Thomas mich an._ Du duldest _ihn_ im Haus? Nach allem, was er getan hat?,_ fragt er. In seiner Stimme klingen Unglauben und Entsetzen mit.

_Natürlich! Hier seid ihr immer willkommen, ganz gleich, was ihr getan habt!_ Wie kann er denken, ich würde Paul wegschicken? Meinen Sohn! Ich erinnere mich an seine ersten Schritte, an sein erstes Wort. Ich erinnere mich an den Tag, an dem er nach Hogwarts gekommen ist. Ich habe alle Briefe von ihm aufbewahrt. Ich weiß noch, wie aufgeregt er war. Ich erinnere mich noch so genau, wie er vor einigen Monaten zu mir gekommen ist, wie er mir erzählt hat, was er getan hat. Wie er mir das schwarze Zeichen auf seinem bleichen Arm gezeigt hat. Wie er mir erzählt hat, wie sehr er seine Entscheidung bereut. Aber es ist zu spät. Er kann nicht mehr aussteigen. Auch er hat geglaubt, ich würde ihn nicht wieder aufnehmen. Wie können sie beide das denken?

_Ich liebe euch – euch beide!_

_Tut mir Leid, Mum. Aber wenn er nicht geht, dann gehe ich. _Mit einem kalten Blick zu Paul, der noch immer unschlüssig im Raum steht, zieht Thomas sich seinen Mantel an. Doch bevor er in die Dunkelheit verschwinden kann, hält Paul ihn auf. Sein Blick ist entschuldigend, als er Thomas ansieht, und unendlich traurig, als er mich ansieht. Dann ist er weg.

Ich springe auf, will ihm folgen, doch er ist bereits weg. Nur Thomas ist noch da.

_Warum?,_ schreie ich ihn an. Meine Fäuste schlagen auf seine Brust._ Er ist doch immer noch dein Bruder! Wie kannst du mir das antun? _Meine Stimme bricht, ich verschlucke mich an den vielen Tränen, die mein Gesicht hinunterlaufen.

_Verschwinde! Du bist nicht besser als er, wenn du nicht einmal für mich versuchen kannst, vernünftig mit ihm zu reden! Ich dachte, du bist auf der guten Seite! Verzeiht ihr denn nicht? Du musst ihn nicht verstehen, du musst doch nur mit ihm reden! Glaubst du, ich finde es gut, was er macht? Glaubst du, ich kann vergessen, dass er Verbrechen begeht, vielleicht sogar Menschen tötet? Ich kann es nicht vergessen, aber ich liebe ihn trotzdem! Verschwinde!_

Ohne ein weiteres Wort, mit entschlossener Miene, verschwindet auch Thomas hinaus.

Zurück bleiben ich und der einsam brennende Weihnachtsbaum.

* * *

_26. Januar 1980_

_**Leiche von Todesser gefunden**_

_Gestern wurde die Leiche eines jungen Mannes in seiner Wohnung in London aufgefunden. Er konnte als Paul K., ein neunzehnjähriger Todesser, identifiziert werden. Anscheinend weigerte Paul sich, weitere Befehle von Ihm-dessen-Name-nicht-genannt-werden-darf auszuführen. Missachtung von Befehlen werden von den Todessern mit dem Tode geahndet. Die Familie des Jungen darf sich glücklich schätzen, eine Leiche zum Beerdigen zu haben. _


End file.
